


Memory

by taibhrigh



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: A drabble based on the word: color
Kudos: 7





	Memory

_Flashing. Blinding. Brilliant. Singing. Haze. Shocking. Bright. Like lightning. Almost. Blue. White. Space. Dangerous. Adventure. Baseball. Hope. No rest. Place to place. Dancing. Laughing. New places. Old places. One constant. General. Driving. Keep going. Death. Flying. Magic. Life. Jumping. Helping. Repeated. All forgotten. Swiss cheesed. And the light again. The brilliant flash of light. White-blue static. Then nothing._

I'll never remember more than the sparkle. The shimmer of bright white and blue light, he thought. Putting right what once went wrong, but I'll never remember the things I see. Only the feeling of memories long gone. Maybe the colors: blue and white. 

And then, the leap finished.


End file.
